


Tales Of The Guardians

by Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians have existed since the beginning of time and their mission has always been the same. To protect the children of the world. As time wears many fall and even more are forgotten. All that is left of the forgotten ones are the tales of their adventures... a series of drabbles, oneshots, ideas, and snippets that demand to be written. Inu Yasha/Rise Of The guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Time
> 
> Pairing: Jack Frost/Kagome/Bunnymund
> 
> Summary: Every time they called upon her she was someone else. A new face and voice but the same soul. It was her curse, she was only human, but this time they would protect her, no matter what.

 

_Time is a fickle thing._

_She waits for no one._

_Has no master._

_And is unstoppable._

  
__Just like her guardian._ _

* * *

  
"Kagome?"

Many assumed she was something special, after all who else gets dragged down a well on their birthday by a demon?  
  
Yet she took it in stride, she had been Kikyo’s reincarnation, the bearer of the Shikon no tama.  
  
Just a girl dragged into a plot set in motion by the gods.  
  
Nothing special.  
  
Just a pawn.  
  
Anyone could have done, it had just been her that had been picked. She was in the right place at the wrong time.  
  
Yet as she stared at the large bearded man across from her, grinning happily as she sat on the floor a jumbled mess, having been dumped out of a sack onto the cold hard floor, she could only gape.  
  
Gudirans?  
  
Destiny?  
  
Protectors?  
  
She was a guardian, the guardian of time, and now that her adventures in the past were over it was time for her to take up the fight.  
  
To protect the children of the world.  
  
It was her destiny.  
  
What she was born for.  
  
They would have collected her sooner if not for the seal placed on her powers by the jewel. A by product of one of the many souls that made up her own large one.  Yes, many. Her soul was so large because it was a mesh of many souls combined to make her own. They were all women of great power that held great densities and were touched by time in some sort of way.  
  
She was the final product of all those grands adventures...all those great densities tied into one being to make her the guardian of time.  
  
It was an obstacle that she had to face alone. Her test, to see if she was worthy of truly being  a guardian. Had Kikyo passed her test she would have been made Time’s guardian but she had failed and once again she had been reborn and would have been born and born again until she was ready.  
  
It was her ‘Hero’s journey’. A term she had learned in school, the things you think you won’t use in real life end up being the things you need to know to survive...  
  
To stay sane.  
  
“I think ya broke her...” The accented voice was low yet still she was able to hear it. Blue eyes flicked over to gaze at the...Easter Bunny, who was in fact a real bunny. Be it a much larger  physically fit humanoid one....  
  
“I think the Yeti’s were a bit much...” She turned her glazed gaze back to the Santa Claus, whom she had stopped believing in when she was twelve.  He was more stocky than the holly jolly version she had been taught to idolize as a small child.  
  
Her gaze left the jolly man to gaze at the sleeping golden man...the sandman....  
  
Yes, the Mr. Sandman bring me a dream sandman....  
  
“Oh kami...” It was far too much for her to process. One minute she was walking home from her criminal justice class the next she was freezing and had a sack thrown over her head...oh yeah...she did what any normal person would have if put in the same situation...  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head as she flopped onto her back passed out.  
  
Bright blue eyes gazed at the passed out women in worry.  
  
“I told you the Yeti's were going to be too much!” The voice was boyish and annoyed, he had warned them that the Yeti's might be a bit too much for her to handle. He had been keeping an eye on her, their scout so to speak, to gauge if she was ready to be welcomed into the fold, and he knew that it would be overwhelming.  
  
She had just gotten used to being ‘normal’ no more magic and demons. She was a normal freshman college student trying to get her degree and put her past behind her.  
  
Yet destiny never called on you when you were ready for it, he too had been brought to the North Pole in the same way years ago. It was a scary experience, not knowing what was going on and then having everything thrust on you liek that.  
  
North sighed and nodded. “Maybe you were right...the Yeti’s might be a bit to much...”  
  
Tooth fluttered over the fallen female and frowned, fretting over her like a mother hen. “The poor dear. Let’s get her settled in and once she wakes up we can ease her into it... Bunnymund if you would please?”  
  
Bunnymund merely rolled his shoulders as he bent down and picked up the small female. She was so tiny, a by product of being human he mused. He rolled his shoulders again as she settled against him letting out a tiny sigh her small hands burying in his fur.  
  
He felt his cheeks flush and was glad his fur hid it. He shot a glare at Jack se he gave a snicker no doubt sensing his embarrassment.  
  
“Well lead the way.” Jack merely gave him a snarky grin and lead him out of the grand room. A small twinge of jealousy flaring in his frozen heart. He had grown fond of the human woman. He had been watching her for more than four weeks, he knew her as much as any one person could know another without actually talking to them.  
  
She loved freshly fallen snow.  
  
Loved hot baths on chilly nights.  
  
Hated spiders.  
  
Her favorite food was oden.  
  
Her least favorite was leeks.  
  
She enjoyed the occasional horror movie and often laughed at how fake the murder scenes were.  
  
He knew she felt out of place in the world, no longer a normal person.  
  
She was trying so hard to re adapt to being ‘normal’ if only to please her family.  
  
She was so very alone...  
  
“You’re staring Jack.” He huffed at Bunnymund and merely tore his gaze from the sleeping female.  
  
“Whatever Fluff butt.” He cracked a grin as Bunnymund grumbled at the nick name. While no longer sore about his prank that one Easter...he was still semi hard on him. But it was only because he cared. He was like an annoying older brother...who liked to whack him...a lot with his damn boomerang.  
  
It had been four years since they had battled Pitch and he had grown since then. Both physically and emotionally. He was still a trickster at heart but he was also more mature...well to a point. He still enjoyed the occasional prank or two...  
  
He still held the record for the longest time on the naughty list.  
  
A title he wore proudly.  
  
“Tooth said to put her in this room.” He paused outside an ornate wooden door and opened it. They both stepped into the large room. It was cozy and done in silvers and blues. Over the doorway was an engraving of a time clock.  
  
A symbol of her powers...her destiny.  
  
Bunnymund merely walked up to the blankets and deposited the small bundle into the large bed. He gazed down at her watching a she curled into a ball and sighed burying into the silken blankets.  
  
“Think she’s ready?” His voice was low and they both knew he was talking about the new darkness that was rising.  
  
It was the reason they had sought her out, this new darkness was powerful, so powerful that they had to call on the guardian of time.  
  
The only human guardian to ever be born.  
  
She was mortal.  
  
Had always been and would always be.  
  
She was so rarely called upon....every time she was she was a different person.  
  
The same soul with a new face and voice.  
  
Jack gazed at her pale sleeping face and merely hmm’d. Ready or not she would have to fight.  
  
Yet this time they would protect her.  
  
They would not lose her to time.  
  
Not again.


	2. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief Managed
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost
> 
> Summary: Winter has always been Kagome’s favorite time of year..the chill in the air and the purity of the freshly fallen snow... While out on a walk with her brother she is hit in the back of the head by a snowball. Her brother joins the fray eagerly yet she is merely stunned by the white hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes glinting with mischief . Staring right at her....

Her breath came out in viable puffs. The chill in the air stung at skin but it felt refreshing. Her cheeks were warm and flushed. Her ears were numb even though she had on a light blue hat and a matching scarf over a dark blue down feathered coat. 

On her tiny feet were black boots and her shapely legs were wrapped in a thick pair of fleece black leggings. Her jet black hair fell to her lower back, the ends curling up naturally. A smile was curved on her pink plump lips as she casually walked after her brother.  
  
It was a lazy day, and it was odd to her, no longer did she have to worry about her life every waking second of the day. No, her adventures were over with and left in the fairy tale section of books. Yes, she had started to write about her adventures, to pay homage to those she had met and to let their stories be known.  
  
She kept them alive through her words, and they kept her clothed and fed. Kind of like the old times, in a way.  
  
“Kagome! Hurry up!” She laughed as she shook her head and pushed her mellocalny thoughts to the back of her mind. Ahed of her was her brother, now a tenager but always her little brat of a brother, was eager to go to the movies. To see Wreck it Ralph, a Disney movie of all things.  
  
Then again it was about gaming so it was still ‘cool’, she was just happy to get out of the house. She lived in a tiny little apartment, now nineteen years old and living on her own.  
  
She was doing very well for dropping out of school if she did say so herself. With a grin she started to lightly jog towards him yet paused as something hit the back of her head with a wet slap.  
  
Her mouth hung open as she felt the cold snow slide down the back of her coat and shirt.  
  
She was stuck on stupid.  
  
Souta cracked up laughing at her, pointing at her and holding his stomach.  
  
Until a snowball hit him in the face.  
  
He quickly bent down to gather his own snow and it was on.

She laughed as she hid behind a tree to try and catch her breath, everyone who had been nearby had been dragged into the snow ball fight!  
  
Kids, siblings and even parents!  
  
She laughed as she slid down the tree trunk and tried to catch her breath. She felt overheated and giddy and it felt great. The last time she had laughed this hard was hard to recall. All she knew was that it was fun and nice.  
  
She winced as she felt a stitch in her side, a welcome feeling.  
  
“I’m too old for this.” Okay she wasn’t but she sure felt out of it. Maybe she would take up jogging again. Just to get in shape.  
  
She blinked as she heard a light laugh, it sent shivers down her spine. She blinked looking around for the owner of such a carefree and mischievous laugh.  
  
She blinked as she caught sight of him, a teenager, a few years older the Souta and a few years younger than her. He was dressed in dark brown pants and a blue hoodie. His eyes were crystal blue and his hair was stark white.  
  
He was pale, so very pale. His cheeks were flushed red and he was bare foot....  
  
He also had a wooden walking stick....he was so far from human that it wasn’t even funny.  
  
He seemed to sense her looking at her and met her gaze.  
  
He stood there like a deer caught in the headlights and hopped into the air and floated there.  
  
Her eyes followed his movement.  
  
His mouth hung open.  
  
“You can see me?!” She merely nodded.  
  
“Yup.” She popped the ‘P’ smiling as he zoomed over to her and landed on the snow next to her. Looking at her like she was a rare Pokemon card, if people still collected them, it was kind of cute.  
  
She pulled herself up so she was leaning on the back of the tree, the snow ball fight still going on behind her. She smiled as he stared at her.  
  
“How?” She chuckled lightly, not at all ready to spill her story to some strange non human male. No matter how cute he was. With a wicked grin she ducked out from behind the tree and tossed a snowball at his face.  
  
“I just can!” She laughed as she joined the fray again and teamed up with her brother.  
  
Jack grinned as the snow fell from his face and dripped onto the ground. Never had he met anyone like her, let alone anyone who could see him and was human. Only other immortals could see him unless he wanted to be seen.  
  
He had a human form for that and he was most certainly not in it when she had spotted him.  
  
So what was she?  
  
He couldn’t help the grin that took over his face as he heard her bell like laugh and allowed his human form to take over. Stark white hair became dark brown, pale skin became tanned, and his clothes darkened as shoes appeared on his feet and his staff disappeared.  
  
With a giddy laugh he gathered some snow in his palm and joined the fray.  
  
He would get to the bottom of this sooner or later, but for now...he had a snow ball fight to win.


	3. Pitch Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch Perfect
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Pitch
> 
> Summary: His obsession with nightmares had begun with her...Her fear was so sweet...so addicting. He wanted more...needed more. He had to spread the joy of her fear...to let others taste it. How perfect the world would be if they only knew a fraction of the fear that ran through her...his little miko...

Darkness, it was every where. She felt alone all so alone and scared. Her heartbeat in her chest like a drum, the sound of it was deafening in the darkness. She was alone.

Alone.

_Alone._

"H-hello?" Her voice was weak and soft yet it sounded like thunder in her ears and made her wince. She flinched from the sound and wrapped her arms around her small wasit

Far too small to be healthy, she hadn't been eating, not much. She could never keep food down, not for long. She had lost so much weight.

She jumped, her pale skin almost aglow in the stark darkness that surrounded her.

She heard a noise!

Dull blue eyes, full of fear, looked around the never ending darkness. Searching for the source of the noise.

When she didn't hear it again her shoulders visibly slumped , she was just being jumpy.

Right?

Wrong.

"Miko, my miko." Her body froze at the familiar low voice. Tears gathered in her eyes as she shook her head trying to block out the ow chuckle.

"No, you're dead! We killed you!" The darkness around her closed in forming a shape in front of her and she felt her muscles tense getting ready to run.

There in front of her was her own personal boogie man.

Naraku.

She froze as a pale hand reached out to touch her cheek, flinching back from the contact.  
"Don't touch me!" She tried desperately to summon her powers yet they did not come forth. He merely smirked at her a fang glinting in the light as he took a step forward grasping a lock of raven hair between his fingertips.

"Why so scared my little miko?" His voice was layered with sick humor as his dark mud red eyes took in her trembling form.

So tiny, so fragile and all his.

He laughed throwing his head back, his own wavy locks flowing with the movement, as she turned on her heel and ran.

It was useless, she could run and run but she would never get away.

This was his world.

He controlled everything in it.

Owned everything in it.

Including her.

Long raven hair shorted and mud red eyes turned gold. Pale skin turned a sickly gray as the white bamboo outfit was replaced with a black coat.

Pitch watched the small woman run, her fear surrounding him, it was oh so sweet.

So addicting.

He needed more, craved it like nothing else.

He watched as the very ground she ran on turned to blood. Slowly she began to sink into it, the blood of so many weighed her down, stained her pale skin red. He licked his lips, enjoying her cries for help.

She cried for Inu Yasha knowing he wouldn't come.

He snarled as the world around them disappeared in a flash of light, she had woken up.

He hissed as he opened his eyes, he was now in her room. Standing in a corner unseen as he watched her younger brother pull her into his arms. She was shaking and crying and it made him pur. Her fear was so delicious, it was a shame he could only have it when she was sleeping.

With a shake of his head, knowing she would not be going back to bed again anytime soon, he left the room in search of others to prey on. Their fear was but a drop in the bucket compared to hers, if only he could find a way to keep her asleep...or at the very least spread her fear.


End file.
